


Inner Working

by YungGirlK



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thoughts running through Jazmine and Huey minds pretty much at  the same moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inner Working

Jazmine's POV

Can he see? Can he see how I feel about him? I love him so much. I loved him since the first time we meet. Even though he was kind of an asshole. He was so serious for his young age. He already had his heart on what wanted to do in his life. He is going the world.

I would follow him to hell and back. I wonder if he feels the same way about me. If he doesn't . Well I'll try to move on but I know I can't. He keeps me in reality. He helps me separate fantasy and reality. Maybe I'm his best friend I know he my best friend. I know Ceaser and Cindy, me and Huey are all Bff. But Huey and I have been close for so long. We're now eighteen years old and Seniors in high school. We never talked about are relationship. We never kissed but we been close. Every time I'm afraid he holds me and talks to me. He doesn't like show his emotion. But I get to see them.

He give me little smile when were alone. I get to look into his mahogany eyes. And he gives me look when he thinks I'm not paying attention. He knows I'll always have his back. And he has mine. He taught me some Martial Arts. I had to use once or twice. But when was guys messing with me, Huey takes care of it. He said, he'll always be there to protect me. When my parents are fighting, I can ask him to meet at our spot on the hill.

He always listen to my problem. Even how trivial they are. He lets me cry on his shoulder. I still have moments were I act liked a child but that rarely happens now.

When I see him it takes my breathe away. His looks are amazing. He no longer has a afro. Now his hair is so long that it just hangs down to his back.

With the Kung-Fu and everything he just so damn sexy now real talk. His body is almost god like. He is just so damn sexy is all I can say. I loved looking at his body all summer when he came over my house to go swimming. That upper body of his is had my mouth watering all 3 months of the summer. I would love to see the rest of him. I mean I never seen him below the belt but I would love too. I wonder if he thinks about sex. So I can feel less perverted for thinking this way about my best friend.

God, I wonder if Huey knows he the center of my world. My everything. I would die if lose him.


	2. Huey's POV

Inner Working

Huey's POV

Can she see? Can she see How I feel about her? I love Her so much. I loved since I don't know. It just started and I couldn't stop it. The first time we meet I thought she was childish and annoying. I was kind of an asshole to her. I was preoccupied with my goal that I didn't see.

I know she would follow me to hell and back. I would do that she kept some of the childish habits of hers. That makes her so sexy. She may best friend and I'm hers.

Were grown now, we are about to move on with lives. But I can't move on without her. We never actually talked are relationship. We been damn near close to kissing but never have. Every time we have a moment something happens to fuck it up. I mean I'm happy about being around her. I love holding her when she scared and when she needs someone to talk to.

She hold the power to my softer side. She gets smile no one one else sees. I give her looks that are only reserve for her. She only person who cares about my well being when I'm off doing thing for the revolution. She cries for when I can't. She tells me off when I'm wrong and right. I'm her shoulder to cry on course she can' t talk to her parents. I'll always be her protector. I even like the moment when she acts like child. Its sexy at time. Her pout lips make went to kiss them. I know that all the guys at school tires. If any of them tires when I'm around and if I'm not. I'm going to break their fucking faces. Her beauty you can't put words. Her strawberry hair is now shorter. She got curves in all the right places. She has legs for days. She has a body of a goddess, She my goddess. I love it when we go swimming in the summer I get see her body. And I alone.

If only I could touch. Oh I would do so many things. I wonder If she think about sex as much as I do. I mean it not like I think about on a everyday bases. But when we close or sitting watching a movie or something. It comes into mind once in a while. Damn I mean it just a thought.

But I can't believe she got me feeling like this. Damn The Great Huey Freeman In Love.


End file.
